


Kinktober Day 18: Daddy/Leather/Masturbation

by Madamrussia13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Leather Kink, Masturbation, jaspurrlock's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: I loved Jaspurrlock's kinktober art so much, I did this!It might be bad.Like real bad.Sorry.





	Kinktober Day 18: Daddy/Leather/Masturbation

This might suck and I’m sorry!

 

With Keith being in the Blade now, and no longer really living in the castle anymore, Lance found himself feeling more and more.... needy for his ‘rival’. He missed that stupid mullet, and those violet eyes glaring at him, and even their contest disagreements. But what shocked him was all the other things his brain told him he missed. Like how well Keith pants hugged his ass, or those leather gloves, and that jacket.  
Those thoughts alone would give him a hard-on, no matter where he was. He was almost caught once but was able to rush to his room. Or.. what he thought was his room.  
When he looked around he found that none of his things were there. It was practically bare or any personal belongings. And being the curious boy Lance was, he went through EVERYTHING to find out whose room this was.  
It wasn’t long until he came upon a black shirt in pants. Then, under that, was a red jacket and a pair of leather gloves. Lance blushes. This was Keith’s room. He must have left some clothes here since he now lived in that Blade Uniform.  
Lance knew he should leave. He knew that this was not a good place to be when he had a hard-on. So he did the most logical thing.  
He stole the clothes and rushed to his own room, which was one door over.  
Lance just stares at jacket and gloves in his lap.  
He slowly takes off his clothes from his torso, leaving his pants on. He slowly puts on the gloves, then the jacket.  
It was odd to wear there's, but not bad, just... odd.  
"This is stupid!" He mutters to himself, covering his face with the gloves. That's when he smells it.  
It's faint but alluring.  
Keith.  
His cock twitches to life and Lance moans a little.  
He shimmies out of his pants and starts to stroke himself, smelling Keith from the collar of the jacket and from the gloves. But just this wasn't enough.  
In a haze, Lance grabs his dildo, that no one was allowed to know he had, and lubed it up with his spit, too eager to look for his actual lube.  
He slowly slides it into himself before starting his thrusts again. He takes a deep breath from the leather and surprises himself with the words that come out.  
"Nhah–!! hnghahn- D-daddy-" He whimpers, stroking himself faster, thinking of Keith. How good he smelled, and how naughty Lance was being right now.  
He continues to moan out for Keith before he cums.  
"Didn't know you missed me so much, Sharpshooter," Keith says softly.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/166548194622/kinktober-day-18-daddyleathermasturbation


End file.
